


Sugar is Sweet (And so are you)

by That_Volleydork



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Spooning, daisuga - Freeform, flower crown Suga is very important, flower crown suga, suga - Freeform, sugar is sweet, thats what, you know what else is sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Volleydork/pseuds/That_Volleydork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small prompt from a friend, "Add a r to the end of Suga, and it ends up as sugar."</p><p>DaiSuga one shot. Fluff, fluff and more fluff.</p><p>Updated version if anybody cares...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar is Sweet (And so are you)

"Suga, did you know that if you add an "r" to the end of your name it would be sugar?" Daichi saw Suga smile and he turned to look at him. They were at Daichi’s house playing a racing game on his Wii. They had just finished the last race of a tournament, Suga in first place and Daichi in second. Suga laughed, "No it wouldn't, it would be Sugawarar or maybe Koushir." Daichi briefly wondered if it would be weird to say that he loved Suga’s laugh and smile. He didn't think it was weird to say that to a boyfriend, so he did. "I love your smile Koushi." Suga curled into himself and covered his face with his hands, and peeked out of the hole in between his fingers and Daichi could see a blush creeping onto his face. "Daichi, I can't decide if that was more romantic or embarrassing." He was still smiling though, so Daichi assumed it was romantic.

Daichi leaned over to press a kiss on his brow, hugging the ashen haired setter close to his chest. He laughed and looked at Daichi with a big smile on his face, and Daichi was sure that if he ever needed to personify all things good in the world, then it would definitely look like Suga smiling. That was probably a little weird, but seeing Suga smile felt like he had just gotten a good pass off of one of the Great King's serves. In short, it was amazing. Suga smiled back and turned back to the game system that was still playing a soft tune in the background, "You wanna play another round?"

They ended up playing a few more rounds before dragging some pillows and blankets in front of the TV and curling up. Suga insisted on playing one more round, where he promptly beat Daichi by a landslide. Daichi then pulled a fluffy blue blanket around Suga and dragged him down to the floor on top of himself, "SuGa We'Re GoInG DoWn SwInGiNg!" Daichi heard Suga laugh as he pulled him closer under the soft blanket, "Oh my god Daichi, you're such a dork!" Daichi smiled, "I know, you love me anyway though, so it's ok."

They ended up spooning as they fell asleep, and Daichi had some vague thoughts just before he fell asleep. They were of Suga in a flower crown for some reason, and he couldn't help but think that Suga would look adorable in a crown with white flowers of some sort. Daichi kissed the top of his head sleepily before resigning himself to sleep. Mumbling as his eyelids seemed to get heavier, "Love you, Sugar…"

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr if that's your thing, http://that-volleydork.tumblr.com/


End file.
